


What if...?

by starshi



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fanart, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Memories, Relationship(s), Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 02:25:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2905781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starshi/pseuds/starshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You are even more beautiful in 3D."</p><p>
  <img/>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	What if...?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [water_bby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/water_bby/gifts).



> (SPOILER! Manga chapter 600something) (highlight to see)Kakashi may have lost the Sharingan, but a long lost world opens up for him at this rate.
> 
> I am the worst, and I am terribly sorry for (yet again) being late with my submission and making the mods life harder than necessary. I AM SORRY. OTL  
> So this is what I came up with for the "How does Kakashi deal with not having Obitos eye anymore?" prompt. I originally had the nose hugging in the middle there, but I thought, "This isn't enough.", so L came up with that great idea of adding some kind of photos of how Kakashi deals with not having the Sharingan anymore... which was a good, but exhausting idea, and I am happy that I could think of more than funny and stupid stuff, haha. I really really hope you enjoy this, and happy holidays! \o/

  
[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kakairuff_mod/22835153/65967/65967_original.jpg)   



End file.
